


Lizard

by thebrokenangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenangel/pseuds/thebrokenangel





	Lizard

“What is this rubbish?” Snape inquires rather stiffly.

“It’s called ‘Larry the lounge lizard’” Harry replies as he clicks the mouse on the computer that Hermione had given them as an anniversary present.

“I don’t see any lizards. What is the point of it?” Snape tosses a few errant strands from his face as he waits for the answer.

“You’re supposed to help Larry get laid by the girls in the game, but I don’t seem to be very good at it.” Harry replies as the cheesey porn music plays out of the speakers.

Snape laughs softly with an evil edge before he snarks, “I wonder why.”

Harry laughs and turns to nuzzle Snape in the belly knowing full well what reaction it will cause in his body. “Probably because I’m blissfully gay I suspect.”


End file.
